There's No Need to Worry
by NocturneCrest
Summary: The sequel to "Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor". After a year since the trio's separation, Ash and Dawn finally get to meet up with each other again in the Unova Region. Dawn's faith in her signature motto, "There's no need to worry!" becomes questionable during her trek to Unova. What will occur when she finally meets Ash again?


**[A/N] Hey all! I'm back... _again._ But this time, it won't be temporary. I promise. Here is the long-awaited sequel to "Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor." If you haven't read it yet, then do it! I'm sure this story will make a lot more sense if you read the prequel to this. I will be sure to use all of your suggestions pertaining to the plot of the story! Make sure to review as all of my inspiration is instigated by all of you, my fellow readers. I need the criticism in order to improve my writing skills. This story will be continued later on in the year so that I may write at least ten chapters for all of you to read (and enjoy, I hope.) Enjoy this short prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**There's No Need to Worry- a Pearlshipping Fanfic**

**Prologue**

* * *

The mother of one of the greatest coordinators of all the regions, Johanna, cautiously approached her daughter's room. The door, covered in stickers and posters all pertaining to contests, was still closed from the night before. Dawn's mother twisted the bronze doorknob and gingerly pushed against the wood so that the door was left ajar. She took a peek inside of her daughter's room. Immediately, Johanna had to squint in order to see even the tiniest hints of light. Dawn's room was extremely dark; she had shut her blinds before laying in bed and the only light in the bedroom was emanating from her Starly alarm clock.

Johanna carefully made her way through the room, making sure not to make the wooden floorboards creak. Thank Arceus she had her slippers on; they suppressed most of the sound she made while traversing through the bedroom. As soon as Johanna reached the window, she felt around for the cord tassels used to pull open the curtains. The first object Dawn's mother touched was something substantially hard to the touch. It was narrow, long, and had the texture of wood.

_"No, those are the slats..." _

After a few minutes of playing guess the object, Dawn's mother found the cords. She pulled one cord left, the other right. The eye-blinding sunlight instantly crept through the caliginous bedroom. In seconds, every corner of the room was covered in sunlight. Johanna turned around and saw her daughter sleeping soundly on her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and smiled. It wasn't every day that Dawn came home. She rarely stayed in Twinleaf for more than a month at a time. As heartbreaking for Johanna as it was, she was also very proud of her daughter. Dawn had become everything she wanted to be and more.

After savoring the few moments she had left with Dawn before she was on the road again, Johanna decided it was time to wake her up.

"Dawn." Johanna's voice emanated from the depths of her deep dream. "Dawn, honey. Wake up! I don't think you want to miss your flight to Unova, do you?"

The girl shifted slightly in her bed. Johanna sighed. "_Why today, of all days must she be sleeping this deep?" _

Dawn's mother craned her neck over her daughter to get a glimpse of the time. August 10, 9:57 A.M. Her daughter's flight was at 11:30. She shook her head in desperation. Coaxing her awake did not work and gently shaking her wasn't going anywhere, either. Out of patience and out of ideas, Johanna left Dawn's room for a moment.

On her way out, she accidentally bumped into a sleep walking Piplup. The mother gasped as the little penguin Pokémon fell onto its behind on the hard wood floor. The impact woke the Pokémon up and caused it to start firing off its Bubblebeam in every direction. Before it broke any furniture, Johanna had to react quickly. As Johanna relaxed Piplup, she came up with an idea to wake up her daughter.

"Piplup," Johanna sighed. "would you mind waking up Dawn for me? I can't seem to get her out of bed. You know how long she's been waiting for this day! She'll be late if she doesn't wake up soon!"

Piplup comprehended his trainer's mother's request and it puffed out its chest. Johanna chuckled and shook her head. Piplup was always such a show off. With its eyes closed, the penguin marched its way to Dawn's room, only to bump into the closed door.

"Pip!" It squeaked as it fell back to the floor. The little penguin clearly became agitated, as it started to use Drill Peck on the door.

"Okay, Piplup! I think that's enough!" Johanna laughed.

Dawn's mother opened the door for the Pokémon, causing it to bow first before heading in.

"_Always such the gentleman, too. Ahaha…" _Johanna left the door open and made her way downstairs in order to heat up the breakfast that was left unattended.

Piplup made its way to Dawn's bed, where it first used Pound on Dawn's hand. Dawn's only reaction was to move her hand back under the covers. Next, Piplup used Water Gun on his Trainer's face, to which Dawn did nothing. Getting frustrated again, Piplup used Drill Peck; making sure he was not pecking too hard, but hard enough to be felt. The girl finally woke up when the Pokémon's beak first hit her side.

"Piplup!" Dawn shot up out of her repose. "Why did you do that?"

"Pip, Piplup! (_It's almost time to go, Dawn!)_" The little penguin smiled.

"Oh, yeah! It's the day we go to Unova!" Dawn raised her fist in the air. "It's time to see Ash again…"

Piplup noticed that tears had started welling up in her eyes, so he gently wiped them away. "Pip, lup, lup, lup! _(It's okay. You'll be able to see him in a couple hours!)_"

Dawn immediately perked up at her Pokémon's words. The coordinator held her head up high and smiled. "Thanks, Piplup! There's no need to worry! Now let's get ready! We gotta look our best when we get there!"

Dawn changed out of her pajamas and into her signature clothing: a white beanie with a pink Pokéball insignia; two yellow, triangle shaped hair clips; a white tank top; black cotton vest; pink skirt; and pink calf-high boots. She sat down in front of her cherry wooden vanity and immediately began on pampering herself before going down for breakfast. Dawn wasn't one who wore an excessive amount of blush. Just a tad bit here, and a tad bit there, and she was done. And today did not break that exception. The coordinator had put on a few dabs of blush before putting it back in its case and replacing it with a black hairbrush. The bluenette then started to comb her hair from root to tip, ascertaining that there were no tangles left behind. The last thing Dawn had to do was put on perfume. Its sweet, fruity aroma wafted throughout her room and enriched itself into her hair, clothes, and skin. After performing one last check in the mirror, Dawn headed off down the stairs to savor her mother's meal. The scent of pancakes and fruit gently made its way to her nose.

"Mom!" The coordinator smiled at her mother. "Breakfast smells great!"

Johanna's attention was split between her daughter and the quickly burning pancake mix in the pan. She decided that her daughter was more important, so she turned around to face her for a moment.

"Why thank you, honey." Dawn's mother responded by grinning back. "You might want to take these to the airport with you; look at the time!"

Johanna faced the stove again, having to deal with the burning pancakes, while Dawn looked at the Starly clock mounted above the kitchen wall. 10:57 A.M. Seeing it was that late, Dawn started to panic.

"It took me _that _long to get out of bed and prepare?!" Dawn was amazed.

"Well, honey," Johanna reminded her. "you aren't exactly the fastest at choosing your wardrobe."

Dawn blushed, embarrassed. Johanna looked over at her and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I already put some pancakes and fruits in a container. You can eat it on your way to the airport in Sandgem. All of your stuff is in your bag."

"Oh, thanks mom!" The coordinator rammed into the side of her mother and gave her a bear hug, causing the poor woman to topple and hit the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, mom..." Dawn got up off the floor and helped her mother stand back up.

"No need to say sorry, honey." Johanna chuckled again. "I'm worried about you though."

"Mom," The bluenette reassured her mother. "there's no need to worry! I'll be fine; it'll be just like those adventures I took to Hoenn!"

"When you say that, that's when I worry the most."

Dawn hugged her mom in reply. Johanna smiled and returned with a hug also. Dawn's mother quickly pulled away, reminding her daughter that she had to leave soon. She picked up Dawn's bag and handed it to her before leading her towards the front door. Johanna opened the door and escorted her daughter out to the front yard.

"Go ahead, honey." Johanna waved her hands in the direction of Sandgem Town. "You don't want to miss your flight!"

"Okay, mom!" Dawn started walking away from her house. "I'll see you soon, 'kay? Be sure to call me on my Xtransceiver!"

"I will! Be safe! Make sure to say hi to Ash for me!" With that, mother and daughter separated again.

* * *

_**In Sinnoh...**_

_"I gotta hurry! Ash is waiting for me, Piplup!"_

_"Pip, Piplup!"_

_**And in Unova...**_

_"Pikachu... Dawn is on her way."_


End file.
